Coordinate measuring machines are used for dimensional inspections of work pieces such as models or machine parts. For example, such devices are useful in producing molds, dies and fixtures having a high degree of accuracy produced from blue prints or CAD/CAM data. Somewhat similar devices include machines used in the measurement of auto bodies during repair as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,663.
A need has continued to exist for devices that are accurate to perform measurements within close tolerances, yet which are inexpensive to manufacture.